Young Phoenix
by ajjw1121
Summary: What if M'gann had cried out for help psychically when J'onn "Killed" her in Failsafe? And what if it was answered by a powerful cosmic force? This story is the answer to those questions. OT6. Slight Marvel-Comics X-Over. I do not own Young Justice, Marvel-Comics, or the Phoenix Force. Under Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This story is a rewrite of the Young Justice Cartoon Series starting at the end of Season 1 Episode 16 "Failsafe" starting after Robin and Kid Flash "die" but before M'gann is shocked awake. The only thing from the Marvel Universe I am using in this story is the Phoenix Force. Robin and Artemis will gain superpowers. Overpowered Young Justice Team. Young Justice Team OT6. Thank you very much for reading my story, and **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **~M'gann-POV~**

' _They're gone_ ,' was all I could think as I stared at where the alien mothership had once been, now only a pile of flaming metal and smoke. The thought repeated in my mind over and over again, and all I could do was just...stare at where the last of my family had died to save the world.

All five of them were gone now, and I was alone. The family I had found just a few months ago was gone. The family that would do anything for me, that would even die for me. The family that _**did**_ die for me. They were gone, and now I would never have the chance to tell them how I truly felt.

I inwardly cursed myself over and over for my fear and cowardice. I could feel my mind falling in on itself, into a deep depression I knew I would never be able to escape. But then I saw it.

A second mothership, twice as big as the one we had just destroyed.

' _No_ ,' I thought to myself, ' _No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening!_ '. My thoughts began to go into a hysterical direction as I felt my very soul shatter into a million pieces. After everything that has happened, after all the death, after all the sacrifices, after all the sadness. This couldn't be happening! As I continued my downward spiral I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"Uncle J'onn," I said while continuing to look at the new mothership. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Now we wake up," he says, and as I'm about to ask him what he means I feel one of the most intense pains I have ever felt in the middle of my chest. I slowly look down, and their sticking out of me is my uncle's hand. I turn my head and look at him trying to find some explanation by seeing his face, but all I see is a blank expression, as if what he just did wasn't the biggest betrayal to ever occur in my life.

I feel my mind falling into darkness, and I'm sure I'm about to die. Part of me is happy about this, because now, hopefully, I'll be with my family again. Another part of me knows they wouldn't want me to give up, they wouldn't want me to die so easily, to die for nothing. So with the last of my strength I send a mental cry for help.

As the darkness finally consumes me I hear something, something that sounds like the cry of a large bird. I also feel warm, as if someone has wrapped me up in a soft blanket and laid me down in front of heating vent. As I fade, I feel almost content.

 **~Line Break~**

I woke with a gasp, and instantly I knew my family was alive and well. I could feel all five of them within me. I could feel their blood pumping through my veins, I could feel their hearts beating in my chest, and the clearest and most consuming of all I could feel and hear their minds racing a mile a second within my head.

Then I felt a rush of power flow through all six of us, and suddenly everything changed. Our minds linked together, and the link was stronger and more encompassing than ever before. I could hear their thoughts, I could feel their emotions, I could feel the sensations they felt, it was as if we were one being yet still six separate entities at the same time.

I felt myself and the others begin to levitate above the tables we had been laying, and distantly I heard someone yelling.

"J'onn what is going!?" I heard a gruff voice yell, and I felt like I should know it. But all of the new thoughts and feelings were clouding my mind, along with the all consuming power that continued to build within the six of us.

"I do not know!" I heard another voice yell, this one deep and even more familiar than the first. Yet I still couldn't remember who they were. As I tried to remember who these voices belonged to the second one continued speaking. "I've never felt psychic energy like this before! This power... it's unending!".

"Forget the power, what's happening to them?!" A third voice yelled, this one feminine and full of passion.

At this point I tuned out the voices, trying to figure out what this new and unbelievable power that even now continued to build within us was. I delved deeper into the power, searching for an answer. I was within this sea of power for what felt like years, and still I found no answers. Then I heard it.

The same bird call I had heard just before falling asleep to what I assumed was my death. I followed it, and it become clearer the closer I got. It was unlike any bird I had ever heard, and its song brought joy and warmth to my heart. And then I found it, and I knew.

My eyes flashed open and i felt five other pairs of eyes do the same at the same exact moment. I looked around the room, and I noticed a group of people. I could feel intense strength rolling off each one of them, and yet it was still nothing compared to the new power I and my family now held.

"WE ARE FIRE! AND LIFE INCARNATE!" All six of us yelled at the same time, and as we did our voices echoed with our new found power. "NOW AND FOREVER WE! **ARE! PHOENIX!** ".

And that was the last thing any of us knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Sorry for the long wait. Thank you very much for reading my story, & **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **~M'gann-POV~**

"M'gann!" I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't tell who it was. My brain was so full of thoughts and feelings I was having sensory overload. After a few moments my mind began to clear somewhat and I realised it was my Uncle J'onn calling me. How could I forget him? "M'gann, wake up!".

I finally completely woke-up with a deep gasp of breath. I quickly sit up and look around, and I almost can't believe what I'm seeing. All around me is my team, and I knew if I couldn't feel their minds I would've thought all of this was a dream.

"You're all alive!" I shout as I begin to feel tears make their way down my face. The others are in various states of sitting and standing with most of them making some type of groaning noise.

"J'onn, what happened?" Batman said loudly, and it was the closest I had ever heard him come to yelling since I've met him.

"The exercise…" Uncle J'onn begins to say slowly, "It all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin questions, and I can all of a sudden feel confusion and dawning comprehension that I know are not my own rush upon me. I try to put my mental shields up, yet I can still feel. This is worrying, but I decide to leave this alone for now until I understand what Uncle J'onn is talking about.

Batman looks at Robin and his expression softens as he says, "Try to remember." I decide to follow his advice and I begin to search my memories. He continues to speak as what happened starts to come back to me.

"What you experienced was a training exercise," Batman says, "Man-Hunter psychically linked the six of you in an artificial reality. You knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved," Uncle J'onn continues, "Even when Wolf was disintegrated before your very eyes. But all of that changed when Artemis consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too."

"I-I'm so sorry," I said brokenly as a fresh wave of tears went down my face. Even as all of my friends looked at me I could feel that none of them blamed me, but that just made me cry even more.

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy yells. "Why didn't you just stop the exercise!"

"We tried," Uncle J'onn said, "But M'gann had a psychic death-grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma." At those words I began crying in earnest. Even as I sobbed Uncle J'onn continued speaking "I realized I would have to wrestle control from Miss Martian from within, but upon entering that reality I was overcome by your collective emotion. There was…too much...noise to think clearly, to remember why I was their." He said, searching for the write words.

"The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped," he continued, "But only when the Mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose. To shock M'gann out of the exercise, before your coma's became permanent. My apologizes, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging."

Anguish, anguish like I had never felt was my only emotion. All I could do was cry, and sob, and repeat. As I continued crying I could feel my team, my family, come closer and wrap their arms around me ina group hug. This just made my pain worse, thinking about how close I had come to losing them, and it was all my own fault.

Even as I melted into my teams collective embrace I heard Uncle J'onn speaking to Batman in a whisper so low I doubt anyone besides me and Superboy can hear them. "As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

` "Perhaps worse," Uncle J'onn replied.

"Yet this is not what troubles you," Red Tornado stated.

"Make no mistake," Uncle J'onn says, "My niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this, for our, debacle, but in terms of raw power she has the strongest telepathic mind of anyone I have ever encountered by far. And that is before we take into whatever that disturbance was into account."

"What disturbance?" Superboy asks. The other four members of our team look at him in confusion as I finally begin to settle down from my sobbing even as tears continue to flow down my face. Our mentors look at him in slight shock. "I have super-hearing, remember?"

Batman sighs before speaking, "Shortly before you awoke there was, for lack of a better term, a disturbance. All six of you began to float above your pedestals and began speaking as one."

"I don't remember that," Robin says, pausing for a moment, looking at each of us. We all shook our head no, none of us remembered this either. Robin then continued, "What did we say?"

"You said you 'We are fire, and life incarnate'," Uncle J'onn says, "You said 'Now and forever we are phoenix' before falling onto your tables and passing out once more. Shortly after that you once again awoke, as yourselves this time."

"What does that even mean?" Artemis asks, sounding annoyed.

"We don't know," Black Canary says, "But don't worry. We'll figure it out."


End file.
